ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man Who Laughs
'''The Man Who Laughs '''is fourth episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben, Gwen and Kevin had a messages of an alien called Cretox who's stated that he will train Ben further in using the Ultimatrix, but then they are attacked by Vulkanus, who want to conquer Earth again. Ben mistransformed in a new and weird alien: Joker! Plot The trio is talking to an alien called Cretox who tells them that he will come soon to Earth and will train Ben in using his Ultimatrix even beter, until they are attaced by Vulkanus. He wants revenge for his defeats in the past. Like always, ben tries to transform in Big Chill but the Ultimatrix transforms him in a new and unkown alien: Joker. Joker's hands are smoke clouds but can take every form and change its solitude. His right hand forms a black gun and hold it directed to the chest of Vulkanus. Gwen and Kevin are shocked, why should Ben use firearms. Vulkanus mocks he should never dare and that the gun never could penetrate his armour. Joker raises his arm and hold the gun nearby his face. Vulkanus is shocked and starts begging for his life. Joker laughs maniacal and shoots! Out of the gun comes a flagpole with Bang written on the flag. Vulkanus is angered and tries to hit Joker only to be shot in the chest by the flagpole from out of the gun. Joker stated that the punchline has to come and his suit exploded. Vulkanus has been defeated but Gwen is furious. Why was Ben so sadistic? She commands that Ben transform back but Joker refuses by saying that she don't get the joke. Before someone can stop him, he uses the smoke to make his arms like a kind of rocket and takes off. Ben is walking to Cash and JP, who ask him how it's going. Ben answers he's in for some laughs and he crosses his arms. A few seconds later, strange forces give JP and Cash a wegdie that lifted them from the ground. Ben laughs hysterical. They ask him what so funny and commands him to help them. Ben refused and turned around. After him stood Kevin with Taedenite-armour and slashes in Ben's face. The ID mask falls in two pieces on the ground and reveals that Ben is still Joker. Joker, now angered, says that he spoils the 'suprise'. Kevin tries to reach the ultimatrix, but Joker holds him back and drops Cash and JP. Gwen is able to catch the two unfortune boys. Joker's smoke hands has becomes a shield (his left hand) and a sword (his right hand). Kevin follows his example and the start to fight. Soon Joker heads the upper hand and smashs Kevin to the ground. Joker mocks that he need to put a smile on his face. Gwen attacks but Joker negotiated here mana-attacks as if they are nothing. His left hand foms a bomb and he throws it to Cash, JP and Gwen. His right hand forms a claw. Kevin mocks that he can do his worst. When the claw is near his face, it transformed in a normal hand and he helped Kevin on his feet. He snaps with his fingers and the bomb explodes. It was a fake bomb, with in his core a little Joker-puppet: BOUM!!! Joker stated the really should learn to laugh while they are looking how the sun goes under... Aliens Used Joker (first apperance) Villains Vulkanus (first re-appaerance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance